User blog:Adam of darkness/Naruto: Sasuke Retreival Arc
Jirobo lifts a boulder Feat: Jirobo lifts a giant boulder and throws it towards Team Shikamaru, which choji destroys. Chapter 188 *Jirobo= 1.813 meter= 145px *Boulder height= 514px= 6.4 meters b= c= 3.2 meters *Boulder length= 407px= 19.5 meters a= 9.75 meters Volume= (4/3)Pi*abc= 417 m^3 *Density = 2700 kg/m^3 Mass= 1126579 Kg - Class A '''lifting strength for Base Jirobo. Should scale to base Choji and his father Choji's Cho Baika no Jutsu Most slept on feat in Part one. Choji expands and tries to crush Jirobo underneath him. One of the most impressive feat of Part 1, which also scales to multiple casts in the series. So lets get started *Jirobo's leg= 1 meter= 49px *Tree width= 37px= 0.76 meter We gonna compare tree width to Choji's band, Because that is the only thing that is visible and scalable in the scan. *Tree= 0.76 meter= 5px *Crater width= 602px= 454.6 meters '''a= 227.3 meters *Crater depth= 55px= 41.5 meters c= 20.25 meters *Choji's band= 36px= 27 meters Alright, now we gonna compare his band width to his full body height, and that way we will get length of the crater (It Should at the very least be equal to his height) *Choji's height= 1.563 meters= 355px *His band= 9px= 0.0396253521126765 meter *His leg= 179px= 0.79 meters Ratio= 681 The ninja band increased 681 times its size, so new height would be also ratio times that of the original height. so Giant Choji's Height will be 1065 meters b= 532.5 meters Volume of the crater= (2/3)Pi*abc= 5133371428044 cc *Fragmentation Value= 8 J/cc E= 41066971424356 Joules or 9.81 Kilotons of TNT - Town level As I said, very impressive. But there is more. Jirobo lifts and throws choji dozens of meters high, so we gonna calculate that too. For that first we will need mass of Giant Choji. Now there is a catch here. Accordig to square cube law, Volume of an object is proportional to the cube of its ratio, 681 cube is equal to 315821241 Normal Choji's weight is 69.3 Kg (Naruto wiki ftw ) So Giant Choji's weight would be 21886412001.3 kg - Class B lifting feat for Jirobo. Now that we got mass, we gonna get the height at which Choji was elevated and apply Potential Energy formula to get the result *Choji's leg= 343px *Height= 274px Giant Choji's leg length would be his normal leg length multiplied by ratio, ie; which is 536.7 meters So height= 428.7 meters U= mgh= 91957648398943 Joules or 21.97 Kilotons of TNT - Town level Neji's Rotation I know result wont be that satisfying, but anyways *Neji's leg= 0.88 meter = 55px *Crater Diameter= 426px= 6.16 meters a=b= 3.4 meters *Depth= 46px= 0.736 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= 17903403 cc *Pulverization Value= 214.35 j/cc E= 3837594544 Joules '''or 0.92 Tons of TNT - Building level''' Kidomaru Makes a crater *Neji's leg= 0.88 meter= 36px *Crater diameter= 390px= 9.6 meters a= b= 4.8 meters *Depth= 66px= 1.61 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= 77690329 cc If you see the panel, you can see smoke coming out of the center of the crater. No, this is not a dust smoke. It does not come the center of the crater, but from everywhere around the crater (Because volume is ejected from the crater, dispating it in the atmosphere). There are some more references to this in Chapter 197 and 198, too many indications its Vaporization rather than Pulverization, so we gonna take Vaporization Value here. *Vaporization Value= 25700 J/cc E= 1996641472935 Joules '''or 0.48 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block level''' Considering this is after it went through Neji's body, not bad. He scales above Jirobo anyways. Temari Swats Sound Quite litrally. She swats away sound produced by Tayuya's flute *Temari= 1.593 meters= 307px *Her hand= 107px= 0.5 meter *Distance of the nearest soundwave from Temari= 35px= 0.18 meters She moved her entire arm, forming a circle so C= 2*Pi*r= 3.5 meters Timeframe= Distance/Speed= 0.0005 3second In this timeframe the sound waves would have reached Temari, and she would have been affected by Tayuya's genjutsu if she did not swing her arm. But she did swat them before the waves could reach her body, so this is our timeframe here Speed= D/T= 6588 m/s or Mach 19 - Hypersonic+ Gaara's Sand Speed Gaara's face.png|First Panel Gaara speed 1.jpg|Second Panel Gaara speed 2.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Gaara= 1.481 meters= 338px *His face= 48px= 0.21 m Second Panel *His face= 0.21 m= 259px *His eyes= 60px= 0.049 meter *Bone bullets= 1 cm/0.01 m= 78px (They are fired from Kimimaro's finger tip) *Distance sand covered (Minimum)= 509px= 0.41 m *Panel height= 498px Third Panel *His eyes= 0.049 m= 131px *Bone bullets= 0.01 m= 8px *Panel height= 611px For bullet *Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 12.517352565966 *Distance= 0.045591 m For Gaara * Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 40.01962166489 *Distance= 0.28877 m Distance of Bullet from Gaara's face= 0.28877 - 0.045591 = 0.243179 m For bullet * Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 19.76268259265 *Distance= 0.028704 m For Gaara *Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 17.075688735742 *Distance= 0.16227 m Distance of Bullet from Gaara's face= 0.16227 - 0.028704 = 0.133566 m Distance the bullet moved= 0.243179 - 0.133566 = 0.109613 m Distance sand covered (Minimum)= 509px= 0.41 meter *Ratio= 3.7708178109828713154462 Gaara's sand was roughly 4 times faster than Kimimaro's buller, so mach 4 casual speed feat for Gaara High End This will be assuming Gaara's Sand didnt start to move unless bullet actually came infront of him (Second Panel). Why do I think so? Because Gaara's passive sand shield works in a particular range, which is just around his body. We see this during Lee vs Gaara, the sand started to protect him just when Lee's kick were about to hit Gaara. The sand does not work/move unless some object comes in that particular range So in this case Distance sand covered= 1.481 meters at least (His height, but his sand moved in a slant which means distance covered is larger than this) *Ratio= 13.5111711202138432 Which will make his casual speed mach 13. A more realisic approach to this feat, if you ask me. He should be superior or equal to Temari in speed catogery anyways, so this also fits well with consistency. Prison Sand Burial *His Gourd= 0.81 meter= 20px *Width of the Crater= 1059px= 42 meters Diameter= 21 meters *Radius= 10.5 meters *Depth= 200 meters Considering how Gaara's intention was to crush Kimimaro with the weight of sand, it would make sense if the crater was conical because that way the entire force would be concentrated in one spot. Volume= Pi*r^2(h/3)= 23090 m^3 Gaara explictly states that he makes more sand by grinding the earth itself and breaking it in particles, which is what Pulverization is. *Pulverization Value= 214.35 j/cc E= 4949492831932 Joules '''or '''1.18 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block+ level Not bad considering it was casual. There are also feats like this which would likely yeild Town level output, but Gaara gets the scaling anyways. Final Tally Jirobo's lifting strength (1126579 Kg - Class A) Choji's Cho Baika no Jutsu (9.81 Kilotons - Town) Jirobo's lifting strength (21886412001.3 kg - Class B) Jirobo elevates giant choji (21.97 Kilotons - Town) Neji's Rotation (0.92 Tons - Building) Kidomaru makes a crater (0.43 Kilotons - Multi block) Temari Swats Sound (Mach 19 - Hypersonic+) Gaara's Sand speed (Mach 4 to Mach 14 - Supersonic+ to Hypersonic+) Prison Sand Burial (1.18 Kilotons - Multi block+) Category:Blog posts Category:Naruto